No Ride
by my original penname goes here
Summary: A bit of Kitty and Lance fluff


"What do you mean you can't take me?"

"For the millionth tahme, Ah've never ahgreed ta tahke ya anywhere!" yelled an annoyed Rogue, who was currently fighting with kitty in their room.

"But, like, you said so yesterday!"

"And Ah said Ah won't tahke ya to the mall yesterday. I clearly remember so."

"Damn it."

"Kitty, Ah'm not one of the moronic guys of the house where ya ask them ta do something while watchin tv and they unconsciously ahgree!"

"But like no one else can take me. And i really want that skirt," Kitty continued to whine.

"Why don't ya just go to the mall in Bayville?!"

"Why! Because the sale is only in the city and only for today!"

"Than tahke the stupid bus or something!" Rogue yelled, half exasperated.

Kitty gasps, "Thats horrible!"

"Its not that bad," Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Is too! You just said so yourself."

"Well...Ah..."Rogue calmed herself a bit, "Let me show ya something." She then proceeded to push Kitty and led her outside the room.

"Ok, like what do-" She turned around only to get the bedroom door slammed in her face.

"I can walk though walls you know!" She retorted while she stuck her head and tongue through the door.

"Dohn't care. Get out." Rogue said flatly. While she returned to her bed and picked up a book.

"You're not, like, doing anything now anyway!" Kitty contined.

"Dohn't care. Get out." They started a short staring contest and when Kitty didn't budge, Rogue started to go toward her and threateningly started to take off her gloves. Kitty gave and removed her head.

"OK, ok, Geez, Its not like she ever has anything special planned" Kitty said to herself.

Something was thrown against the other side of the door "Ah heard that!" Rogue angry voice was heard though the door. And sounds that seem to Kitty that she was make her way to the door. Kitty quickly phased herself down stairs and made her way out though the mansion.

She was really bummed out that she would not own that skirt unless she saved up money, which she rarely did, or was able too. Her wonderings around the city took her to the park. She could have given in to what Rogue said about taking public transportation, but she just barely had enough money to buy the skirt and public transport usually took twice or more as long if someone had driven her directly to the mall in the city. And thinking about the source of the strange and usually horrible smells that come with it really freaked her out. She decided to head for the library so she can email her parents, even if the library's Internet was slow, she would at least get some peace and quite there, unlike at the institute.

"Kitty. Hey Kitty!" Kitty was too lost in her thoughts that she almost just keep walking ignoring someone calling her. She turned and saw it was Lance. Even if she didn't know it, her heart did lighten a little bit.

"Like hi Lance!" She said cheerfully as Lanced finished making his way toward her.

"For a second there, I thought you were ignoring me and would just keep on walking by"

"OH, like sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts"

"No problem, I just saw you walking and you looked a little sad so I wanted to see if I could cheer you up."

Kitty blushed a little at him being a bit thoughtful. "Hey, maybe you can, theres a big sale at the mall in the city and I really wanted this skirt and I already asked everyone at the institute who could drive if they can take me but-"

"Oh I'm sorry Kitty" looking a little embarrassed and angry, "Tabitha stole my ride half and hour ago, she always does that"

"Really? when I see her with your jeep she says you let her borrow it." Although she wasn't really close to Tabitha the way she acted and when Kurt talked about her, she could picture her as someone who 'barrows' with out asking.

"Yeah well, she had a different definition of what barrowing means and girls like to lie." He looked over at kitty and saw her glaring at him,"uh, not all girls though," he added, holding his hands up in defense.

"Yeah, thanks." Kitty started to walk, so he followed suit.

"Well uh, what were you planing to do now?" He asked a bit shyly, he was planning to ask her out tonight, she didn't notice.

"I was going to the library, so I could email my parents, but the Internet is slow, especially if there are a lot of people there, and now its after school so there will be." While she said this a gust of wind was felt signaling that Pietro had found them.

"Hey Lance, Pryde. Why don't you bring your laptop over the our house. Some idiot neighbor doesn't know about passwords on wireless Internet and you can get a good and fast connection in the living room by the window."

"Hey, none of you have a laptop, how do you know about the connection then?" She asked incredulously, knowing that they can't afford a decent computer on their own, and if they tried put their money together, they already knew they would have 'sharing' problems.

"Don't freak out Pryde, when you let Rogue bring your laptop over to our house one time she was sitting there and noticed that she got a signal, so she's been going to brotherhood house for quite a while now. In fact, she left it there two days ago, so you don't have to go back to the institute, you can just go directly to our house."

Kitty was so going to annoy Rogue about this, she always preached that writing was so much better and sitting in front of a computer only makes you dumber-Wait, she never lets anyone barrow, and did he say the computer was at the brotherhood house for two days? She thought about the last time she used her computer, it was three days ago, but why hadn't she noticed? When she thought that part though she realized that she only got the urge to use her computer when ever she saw it, and when she didn't see it it's like she never even owned one, she's one of those people who usually only thinks about the now.

"Barrow!? Oh I'm going to kill Rogue, but first I'm writing my email to my parents. Come on, lets go!" Kitty started to walk in the direction of the Brotherhood house, with the two boys in tow.

"Thanks a lot, I was about to ask her out for tonight, now shes just going to fight with Rogue all day when she gets back, and then Rogues going to mad at us for squealing on her." He whispered this all angrily to Pietro.

"Hey look at the bright side at least you'll get to spend time with her now. And I got her to go to our house, hey, that's a step up."

"Yeah, that's great" Lance started sarcastically, "Considering that we live in a dump, and the mood you got her in." And slapped Pietro upside the head.

"Hey, watch it!" Kitty was again lost in her thoughts to notice that they had been bickering.


End file.
